Tarn (polity)
Tarn was one of Cybertron's many city-states before the advent of the Great War and was ruled by a military dictator named Shockwave. The Decepticons have recently moved their Cybertron headquarters there and are slowly rebuilding the city-state. In 2019, Trypticon was moved to Tarn. This makes Tarn the strongest Decepticon military holding on Cybertron and tactically even more important than the official Decepticon capitol Kaon. thumb|The crumbling remains of Tarn History War had broken out between Tarn and Vos despite an Overlord's attempts to lay the foundation of peace between Cybertron's city states by holding the State Games, which were arena tournaments. After Tarn and Vos had destroyed each other with photon missiles, Megatron recruited many of the survivors into his new Decepticon army by laying blame on Iacon. Until 2012, Cyclonus ruled most of Cybertron from Darkmount. However, at the end of 2012 the Dweller invaded Polyhex, and most of the remaining Decepticon forces on Cybertron have retreated to Tarn and Tyrest. In 2013, with communication disruptions between Cybertron and Earth due to the Quintesson invasion, most of the forces have been relocated to Earth. There's a small force in Polyhex to protect construction efforts, and a small force in Tyrest guarding Cyclonus, who Starscream had arrested. Most of the troops have been pulled out of Tarn. In August, with Polyhex occupied by Quintessons, the Constructions relocated the Space Bridge to Tarn, where Shockwave got it functional again and began rebuilding Tarn as a new base of operations for the Decepticons on Cybertron. In 2016, Tarn was ravaged by severe ionic acid rain storms as Cybertron heaved towards its own destruction. In 2017, after Cybertron's rebirth, Shockwave had Tarn rebuilt to become one of Cybertron's most thriving Decepticon city-states. Locations * Airfield * Decepticon Headquarters * Luftwaffecon HQ Logs 2019 * December 20 - "Lessons Learned?" - Deathsaurus and Megatron have a discussion about freedom. 2020 * 1/4 - "Cornered" - Goth gets a chance to talk to Glit regarding updates to his frame, only to have a panic attack. Shattered Glass Tarn was one of Cybertron's many city-states before the advent of the Great War and was ruled benevolently by warrior-philosopher Shockwave. Shattered Glass History Tarn was a center of great learning and scientific advancement until Optimus Prime began his planet-wide attack. Much of Tarn and its neighbor state Vos was destroyed by Autobot-launched photon missiles, and many peaceful neutrals fled to the Decepticon holdings in Polyhex. One silver lining of Prime’s attack is that the citizens of Tarns and Vos, for millennia strong cultural and intellectual rivals, have now banded together against the evil Autobots, and have achieved a unity unseen between them in eons. In October of 2012, Alpha Trion and Dust Devil Travelled to Tarn to lay a trap for the Old One. They successfully fought him there long enough for Chromia and Firestar to get into Iacon and get a scan of the Stellar spanner. Category:Cybertron locations Category:Cybertron City-states Category: Decepticon polities Category:Shattered Glass locations